1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a battery module that is formed by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a battery module having an improved cooling structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be charged. A low capacity rechargeable battery constituting a cell is generally used for a small portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. A large capacity rechargeable battery has a plurality of cells which are connected in a pack form. The large capacity rechargeable battery is widely used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid electric vehicle, etc.
The large capacity rechargeable battery is manufactured in various shapes, and typical shapes thereof are a cylindrical shape and a square shape. The rechargeable batteries are coupled in series to drive a motor of a hybrid electric vehicle, etc., that need a large amount of electric power, to form a large capacity battery module. In this case, as a battery module is formed by connecting several to several tens of rechargeable batteries, the battery module should be able to easily emit heat that is generated in each rechargeable battery.
When heat is not appropriately emitted, a temperature deviation occurs between the rechargeable batteries. Therefore, the battery module cannot output the electric power necessary for driving a motor to a desired degree. For instance, when the temperature inside the battery rises due to the heat that is generated in the rechargeable battery, an abnormal reaction occurs therein. Thus, the life-span of the rechargeable battery is shortened. Moreover, when the temperature continues to rise, the rechargeable battery may ignite or explode. Additionally, because the conductivity of ions is lowered at a low temperature, the output performance of the battery module is deteriorated when the temperature is too low.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.